After a long time
by WhiteRabbit94
Summary: [Headcanon. Saga x791] Y Totomaru sabe que no debe llorar, él sabe, que tras siete años de ausencia, sus amigos Gajeel y Juvia no regresarán, ¿O estará acaso equivocado? .:Totomaru's centric:.


No sé porqué, pero escribí esto. Quizás es porque soy de las personas que tienden a encariñarse con los personajes secundarios de las series, quien sabe xD el punto es que ahora he escrito un... TOTOMARU/JUVIA/GAJEEL BROTHOP! Ya que mi loca cabeza, tiene un Headcannon de que estos tres eran muy buenos amigos, y Toto los estrañó a montones cuando pasó el incidente de los siete años :B

Así que, como es un Totomaru centric, quizás esté muy OoC, ¡Pero es que adoro tanto a este tipo que tenía que escribir algo de él!, después de Juvia, es mi element Four Favorito :B

Espero y les guste!

* * *

.

**Personajes:** Totomaru, Juvia Loxar & Gajeel Redfox.

**Genero:** Friendship/Hurt/Comfort.

**Palabras:** 741

.

.

.

**A**fter a long time

—Eso es todo por hoy—dijo el hombre, de quizás, veintiséis años, a sus alumnos.

Los pequeños magos asintieron, mientras que uno muy conocido, da cabellos oscuros, le dio una sonrisa enorme.

Y eso, sorprendió a Totomaru. Qué el estuviese enterado, Romeo Conbolt no sonreía de esa manera, era algo inusual, hasta incluso, extraño. Pero no dijo nada, solo lo vio salir, mientras, que una vez solo, el sensei suspiró y se sentó en una silla.

Ya que ese día, se cumplían siete años desde que los magos más fuertes de Fairy Tail, habían desaparecido, y por todos, se habían dado por muertos.

Y entre ellos, estaban dos magos, que él tenía en gran estima, que decir estima. Dos magos a los cuales, él había aprendido a querer, a convivir. Sus _nakamas_ más preciados: Gajeel Redfox y Juvia Loxar.

Su pequeña, silenciosa, extraña, pero _familia_ al fin de cuentas.

Joder, los extrañaba. Realmente lo hacía. Pero más que nada, cuando hace siete años, se enteró de aquel maldito incidente, Totomaru no recuerda cuando había estado tan lleno de ira y dolor.

—Gajeel-bakka-san, el gruñón y antipático líder—susurró mientras se servía un poco de agua y la miraba, suavizando la mirada, y sin atreverse a tomarla—Y Juvia-chan, silenciosa, elegante pero de gran corazón…

Sus ojos comenzaron a arder, no, no debía llorar, ¡No debe hacerlo!

— ¡Mierda! —gritó tirando los papeles y viendo, como de este salía volando una vieja fotografía.

En la cual, salía él, junto a aquellos dos magos, en un día de campo, organizado por Juvia el día de su cumpleaños, siete años atrás. Aun después, de la disolución de Phantom.

—Si tan solo yo hubiese estado también en Fairy Tail, hubiese estado en aquel día, y quizás… quizás se me habría ocurrido algo, los habría salvado, a Gajeel y Juvia-chan—murmuraba tapándose la vista con la mano—Pero no, no quería estar de nuevo en otra familia.

Y era cierto, a pesar de la amistad que compartía con aquellos dos, Totomaru no había sido capaz de tocar los suelos de aquel gremio. Ya que él, no quería pertenecer de nuevo a aquello. Él quería intentar algo nuevo, y eso, se dio oportuno cuando un niño de un pueblo no muy lejano, le había pedido que le enseñara el arte de la magia de fuego.

"_Juvia piensa que Toto-kun es muy bueno con los niños"_

Eso había dicho ella en una de aquellas tantas misiones juntos.

—Si Gajeel me estuviese viendo ahora, seguramente se burlaría de mí.

—Ni que lo digas flama llorona.

El de cabellos bicolores se sorprendió al escuchar _aquella _voz.

Sus manos temblaron y sus ojos ardieron con mucha más fuerza, mientras, que su cerebro le gritaba que se volteara, que se levantara a ver quién lo había llamado con aquel apodo.

—Juvia lamenta la tardanza, Toto-kun.

Y a este punto, el mago elemental de fuego se levantó bruscamente y se giró.

Encontrándose, con aquel dragon slayer de hierro con los brazos cruzados, y una sonrisa arrogante. Y a su lado, la mujer de la lluvia sonriéndole dulcemente y con las manos unidas sobre el pecho.

—G-Gajeel, J-Juvia-chan…

Ambos magos de Fairy Tail suavizaron a su modo la mirada.

Las lágrimas ya no se esforzaron en quedarse guardadas en los ojos de Totomaru. Estas, cayeron libremente, y una enorme sonrisa, surcó su ya maduro rostro.

— ¡Realmente llegan tarde idiotas!

Y con aquel grito, Juvia corrió a abrazarlo con también unas, pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos. Gajeel también se unió, pero al no ser fan del contacto físico, optó mejor con solo darle un coscorrón al ya viejo Toto.

—Juvia lo siente Toto-kun, Juvia siente la espera.

—Sabía que estabas enamorado de mí, pero no sabía que tanto gihihi.

—Cállate bakka—dijo feliz el sensei.

Gajeel sonrió. Juvia, también sonrió. Y Totomaru, sonrió tanto que casi sentía, como sus mejillas dolían.

—Esperen… —los miró— ¿Por qué se ven idénticos a hace siete años?, ¿¡Porqué soy el único viejo!?

Ya que después de un largo tiempo, el hierro, agua, y el fuego se habían reunido. El duro y violento hierro. La calmada y grácil agua. Y el libre y fugaz fuego, se habían reunido tras tanto años de ausencia.

Tres elementos que se están comprobados, no congeniaban.

— Es una larga historia Totomaru.

—Tengo toda la noche para escucharla.

—Juvia entonces horneará unas galletas.

… _Tres elementos, que después de un largo tiempo, habían vuelto a estar juntos rompiendo con cualquier ley que indicaba lo contrario._

.

.

_Fin_

* * *

*Muerte lenta* Siempre quise que pusieran más de Toto con estos dos, ¡Así que mi poder en fanfiction me ha permitido cumplir mi escena frustrada! xdd

Estoy feliz tras haber escrito esto :B Ojala y les haya gustado;D

_Espero ver sus lindos reviews pronto._

Cuídense.

Ja-ne!

**U**sagi-**c**han.


End file.
